Beauty x Blood
by Shanna1003
Summary: It was more than being childhood friends or supermodels. They were partners, companions and equals. He was hers and she was his. They belonged together. Drabbles of Rima x Shiki.
1. Simple As That

**Formal Disclaimer:** I have a tendency to forget and sometimes I can't be bothered, so no, I do not own anything that is the plot, the characters etc., under the work of Matsuri Hino or Vampire Knight (manga or anime). I do not own any of the copyrighted objects, brands that are mentioned in this chapter or the rest of this drabble series. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you. =]

1) Simple As That - His

In Shiki's eyes, Rima wasn't a doll.

Sure, she has the pale porcelain skin, the color of sapphire in her wide baby doll-like eyes, pink rosebud lips and hair like gold gently hanging down, but Rima had a contrasting personality to match her fragile and delicate appearance. He didn't like dolls. Their skin was hard, cold and he knew Rima's wasn't. Their hair was rough and unkept, often tangling but Rima's silky tresses were never anything except, perfect.

Dolls showed no emotions, simply a blank face with that passive stare and the tiny curve which hinted a smile. Rima's expression constantly changed, whether it was the angry glint in her eyes, the tiny frown when she was annoyed or the rare stunning smile she hardly ever showed.

Dolls were gentle things that needed taking care of, but Rima was the opposite of that. She took care of him. She was fierce, unimaginably stubborn and he loved her perceptiveness, her cool exterior and even more the caring, empathetic core underneath.

Dolls smelled like dust, food stains from chubby clumsy fingers and the remainder of a plastic scent of something that once was new. It was nowhere near Rima's delectable fragrance or the scent of her blood.

Dolls sat still only looking pretty while Rima shone with beauty in her actions. Whether it was coming down the stairs with elegant poise, spinning around gracefully on the dance floor in _his _arms or most of all, when she walked beside him; her umbrella gently leaning against her shoulder, the wind blowing in her hair and a calm expression in her eyes.

Dolls stayed still, didn't do anything but Rima had extraordinary talents. She was capable of playing the most complex pieces on the piano, eyes closed. Producing a complicated violin piece on her Stradivarius while spinning around across the floor. Having flawless photos taken when she was modeling, with no effort at all.

Dolls were all the same, but there was no one, nothing that could compare with Rima. She was unique, it wasn't just her exceptional ability to produce electric shocks. She wasn't like the annoying fan girls who swooned and giggled over the silliest, most ridiculous things. She wasn't like Ruka, who prided herself above all others with a haughty expression. Nor was she like Seiren who lingered in the background, barely seen.

No, in Shiki's world, Rima dominated. She brought the colors into his black and white life. She was the sun, or rather, the moon which shone brightly upon his dark night.

She understood him.

She was his life.

It was as simple as that.

* * *

1b) Simple As That - Hers

In Rima's eyes, Shiki wasn't a puppet.

He didn't even look like one. Puppets were ugly, boring and plain while Shiki had brilliant cobalt eyes hinted with silver and perfect burgundy colored hair that somehow looked naturally sexy all ruffled from when he just woke up. He was gorgeous, whether as a model or a vampire. She didn't like puppets. They were made out of harsh, rough material that itched and Shiki with his fit, muscular body was anything but that. She didn't care who said he acted like or was one. Shiki was Shiki.

Puppets couldn't express emotion and perhaps to everyone else who couldn't see behind his mask of eternal boredom, Shiki was apathetic. However, Rima knew when his eyes narrowed slightly he was irritated, when his eyes were down he was upset and when there was a sparkle in his eyes, a slight tug at the corner of his lips he was amused.

Puppets couldn't control their bodies and for a while that might have been true for him, but defying the demands of a pureblood was impossible even for the toughest vampire. Especially if it was your own father. Besides, Shiki fought back, for her.

Puppets smelled like dust, old moth-bitten fabric and the lingering sweat from disgusting hands moving on the inside. It was nowhere near Shiki's heavenly scent or the luscious call of his blood.

Puppets sat still, all crumpled until someone picked them up, but Shiki was full of life. Even while sitting on the armchair with his chin in his hands, his eyes half-closed, Rima knew he was observing everyone, noticing things no one else did. When he was walking beside her, the usual expression on his face but with a hint of a smile on his lips or leading _her _on the dance floor with no hesitation whatsoever in his steps.

Puppets were boring, distasteful things and Shiki was neither. No one rivaled his love for pocky or sleeping, nor his artistic abilities in painting and drawing, depicting scenes so authentic it seemed like a photograph. He could take breathtaking photos without effort as he modeled beside her.

Puppets were common and there was no one else like him. He was unique, and it wasn't just because he was the cousin to the Kuran family or his incredible blood manipulating abilities. Shiki wasn't like Aidou, who was unbelievably bipolar and ridiculously annoying. He wasn't like Akatsuki, the pacifier, never having anything significant to say. He wasn't like Ichijou, always too cheerful and enthusiastic, particularly for an aristocrat vampire.

Without him in her life, Rima would be lost because he always showed her the way. He opened her eyes to a new, different world. He was her source of inspiration, of emotion, of life.

He understood her.

He was her life.

It was as simple as that.

* * *

1c) Simple As That - Them

He was there for her and her for him when no one else was.

She accepted him for who he was and him for her, always.

There was no one else that they could communicate better with, with or without words.

There was no one else that understood them like they did for each other.

He was hers.

She was his.

It was as simple as that.


	2. Blind

**Note: **Blind, imperceptive, ignorant, oblivious. The best secrets are the ones that are kept secret. Aidou doesn't know that, but Shiki and Rima does.

2) Blind 

_Shiki and Rima?_

_Rima and Shiki?_

_You think?_

_Maybe?_

Whispers fly.

Eyes look.

People stare.

Speculating.

Staring.

Observing.

The corner of his lips curve.

The glint in her eyes shine.

How silly.

The doors open.

The sunlight pours in.

Blinding.

Burning.

Hanabusa flinches.

A pause.

For a moment, he swore he saw two pale hands untangle.

"Idol-ah, Aidou-senpai!"

"Ichijou-senpai!"

"Kaname-sama!"

The wild cries of the fan girls causes them to flinch.

They walk.

Night is approaching.

Smiling and flirting, Aidou keeps a close eye on the brown and sienna in front of him.

They walk too closely, too silently, too in-sync.

No one ever notices.

_Rima and Shiki?_

_Rima and Shiki. _


	3. Labels

**Note:** Inspiration – The notion relationships now have to be "Facebook Official"

3) Labels

What are they?

What are we?

Couple?

Lovers?

Mates?

Destined?

We're none of them.

Being a couple is too simple, too shallow, too inconsistent.

They've been though so much more than that.

Couples fight, cheat, break up.

That won't happen to them.

Lovers have a negative connotation, of being an affair, of being disloyal.

They're not like that.

They only have each other.

Mates are for animals, perhaps suitable for creatures like them.

Mates can simply mean friends or companions.

They're best friends, partners, equals.

They're more than that, they're each other's counterpart.

Destined?

Do you believe in fate?

To them, the future can change.

Nothing is ever certain.

So what are we then?

I'm Rima.

You're Shiki.

They didn't need to establish a status or relationship.

They didn't need to be labelled.

They were them, but they were also one.


	4. Colors

**Note:** Inspiration – Trying to find the right adjective to describe Rima's hair color. It's harder than it looks. =] I think I'll just alternate.

4) Colors.

Sky blue. Navy blue. Powder blue. Midnight blue.

Prussian blue.

Royal blue. Ice blue. Baby blue.

Robin's egg blue.

Peacock blue. Steel blue. Slate blue.

Electric blue.

Azure. Cobalt.

Sapphire. Aquamarine.

"Ne, Shiki?"

"Nani?"

"What shade of blue do you like?"

"Blue."

She glares.

"Blue is blue."

He answers, impassive to her expression.

Brown.

Hazel. Chocolate.

Caramel. Chestnut.

Mahogany. Amber.

Burnt Sienna.

Tan. Buff. Fawn. Camel.

Burgundy. Auburn.

"Rima?

"Mm?"

"How come there is only one color to describe your hair, but so many for mine?"

"Baka. What color do you think my hair is?"

"Orange?"

She gives no reply.

He wonders if he made her mad.

Burnt orange.

Yellow gold.

Sandy brown.

Sienna. Ochre.

Strawberry blond.

Ah. Okay.


	5. Ribbons

**Note:** Inspiration – Rima's hairstyle – childish for others, perfect on her.

5) Ribbons

Soft.

Silky.

Velvet.

Black.

He loved her hair, up or down.

He remembers pulling on the pigtails, she would turn, piercing him with her intense eyes.

He stopped, after the time she revealed her powers to him.

He has a tendency to like things that are bad for him.

He figured, instead of tugging on the hair, untying the ribbon is much more effective.

He watches as her hair comes tumbling down, a cascade of gold and orange.

Delicate.

Feminine.

Beautiful.

"Rima?" He asked, leaning over towards her.

"What?" She turned around to face him, her hair swaying gently. He pulls on the ribbons in that moment, admiring her hair falling down.

"Do you know how long it took me to tie it this morning?" She frowned, but he knows she's not annoyed, not really.

"Here then." He runs his fingers through her hair as he helps her tie it back up.

No tangles, no stops.

Just the feeling of soft strands slipping through his fingers.

Aidou, Akatsuki and Ichijou walks through the door a second later he's done.

He knows if Aidou sees, the blonde will exclaim in delight and come over to play with it.

He knows if Kain sees, the redhead will raise his eyebrows and give him a pointed look.

He knows if Ichijou sees, he'll smirk knowingly and touch it just to spite him.

No one touches Rima's hair except him.

Soft.

Dainty.

His.


	6. Pocky, Family

**Note: Inspiration** – My personal Pocky obsession (3), aristocrats and the pressure on their children, it's heartbreaking.

6) Pocky

Dark, rich chocolate coated over a biscuit stick.

A mixture of bitter and sweet.

It reminds him of blood.

And Rima.

Rima's blood.

Pocky sustained him.

For a while.

Maybe that was why he liked eating it.

7) Family

Birth.

They were the only child from eminent families.

One from the Shiki family.

One from the Touya clan.

Their parents were well acquainted with each other. It was only natural they would be too.

Senri Shiki.

Rima Touya.

They were both gifted with extraordinary powers, even for vampires.

Ability to wield electricity.

Ability to wield blood.

They were both distant from their families.

No one has heard much about hers.

No one talks about his.

His mother was troubled. His father, evil, insane, now dead.

Her mother was quiet. Her father, controlling, powerful.

They were both loved.

Somehow.

His family needed him, he was their puppet.

Her family needed her, she was their doll.

They wished it was more then that.


	7. Possessiveness

**Note:** Inspiration – Guys' amazing ability to deny everything, or rather, their ability to not realize something so obvious! (Sorry to all the guys, if any, reading this. =] )

8) Possessiveness

He holds her hand because he's scared she'll get lost.

_He holds her hand because he's scared he'll lose her._

He holds her hand because he's afraid hers are cold.

_He holds her hand because he likes the warmth between their fingers._

When guys on the street stare at her, he puts an arm around her because he's worried.

_When guys on the street stare at her, he puts an arm around her because he's jealous._

When fan girls swarm him, he puts an arm around her because he's protecting her.

_When fan girls swarm him, he puts an arm around her because he's indicating he's hers._

He doesn't get jealous.

He does get protective.

He doesn't get anxious.

He does get curious.

He doesn't like the look guys give her.

He doesn't like the look guys give her, appraising her with their eyes.

It's a reminder of choice, of temptation, of alternatives he doesn't want to think of.

He doesn't like it when guys talk to her.

He doesn't like it when guys talk to her, to court her, to ask her out.

It's a reminder of others, of external forces, of difficulties that would become apparent.

He feels better after she says no.

He feels better after she says no, annoyed and returns to his side.

It's a reminder of his luck, of possibilities and perhaps, maybe a bit of hope.

He wasn't overprotective like Ichijou said.

He wasn't obsessive like Aidou claimed.

He wasn't controlling like his father, he never will be.

He was just possessive.

But that was natural, because Rima was his.


	8. Rules

**Note: **Inspiration – Sneaking into the kitchen for food at night. =)

9) Rules

There are school rules.

A silent creak.

Quiet footsteps.

The turning of a doorknob.

"Shiki?" Takuma asks, lifting his head sleepily.

_Damn._

"Go back to sleep."

"You know it's against the rules."

"No one will know."

The click of the door closing.

A sigh.

As Vice-president, it was his duty to remind his fellow classmates of the rules and to frown upon breaking them.

As Roommates, he was getting tired of being waken up in the middle of the night (day), every time.

As Bystander, he wouldn't tell Kaname-sama, (who probably knew anyway), because it wasn't his business to tell.

As Friends, he couldn't exactly say he didn't approved, in fact he was honored to be the only one to know.

A silent creak.

Quiet footsteps.

The turning of a doorknob.

"Shiki?" A sleepy voice muttered.

The click of the door closing.

More footsteps.

The sound of additional weight to the bed.

Cold air from the blankets being lifted.

"You know it's against the rules." The voice whispered again.

A sigh.

"I can't help it."

A gentle pull.

The sunlight shone brightly behind the heavy curtains.

A glint of orange under the chin of a pale-white boy.

One hand gently wrapped around the delicate shoulder.

Another across the chiseled stomach.

Eyes closed peacefully.

Heavy breathing.

Calm expressions.

Silver-rimmed blue eyes flash open before the sun has set.

A reluctant expression glazed past as he glanced at the sleeping figure beside him.

The creaking of the bed.

Quiet, sleep-heavy footsteps across the room.

"Is it time?"

"Almost. Sleep a little longer, Rima."

_That's unusual for you to say to me._ She thought, before closing her eyes once more.

"Was someone here at night?" Ruka asks, turning to look at Rima. "I thought I heard someone.

"Really?" The model turns to look at her roommate and friend, her expression dubious.

"Never mind, maybe I was dreaming."

Rima's expression doesn't change as she looks back into the mirror, brushing her hair again.


	9. Cold

**Note:** Inspiration – When it's freezing outside, with the wind and all you want is someone to hide behind

10) Cold

"Rima, are you cold?"

"We're inside, Shiki."

He looked at her, perhaps a bit longer than he was suppose to. Rima was only wearing a corset top, a ruffled miniskirt and combat boots. She looked great, but that wasn't the problem. He glanced at the weather outside where the snow was drifting gently down.

It must have been at least negative ten degrees outside.

Rima didn't seem to notice and if she did, she simply didn't care. Without grabbing a jacket, or the approval of the manager, Rima decided right then and there to walk out..

"Shiki?" She asked without turning around, as if she had already knew he would follow her out of the modeling studio.

"What?"

"I'm cold."

"Baka, who told you to wear summer clothes outside in winter?" He scolded, a tiny scowl appearing between his brows. Men on the street were staring at her. He was pretty sure it wasn't just because of what she was wearing in this weather, it was really rather what she was wearing and how she looked wearing it.

"We were shooting summer-wear." She said simply, as if answering the question.

"Let's go back." He said, throwing his jacket over her shoulders.

"You'll be cold." She looked up, surprised.

"I'm fine." He said offhandedly despite feeling the sharp coldness of the breeze through his sweater and collar t-shirt. Her arms wrap around his waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm too." Her petite size is perfect for his height and he pulls her closer by the shoulder. Suddenly it's not very cold anymore. In fact, Shiki is grateful for the weather, even at Rima's recklessness.

As they walk back, Rima manages to hide the smirk on her lips, but not triumphant look in her eyes. Winter was her favorite season after all.

And vampires don't get cold very often, Shiki should remember that.


	10. Valentine's

**Note:** Inspiration – Valentine's of course :)

11) Valentine's

Chocolates. Boxes full.

Roses. Red as blood.

Shiki catches up to her a while later. His arms are loaded with brightly colored boxes and his face is flushed from finally getting away from the swarm of girls at his doesn't even glance at him.

"You're not going to eat all those, right?" Rima asks, looking disdainfully at the gifts.

"Do you want some?"

_No! _She stiffens, walking ahead faster. A hand grabs hers.

"Rima?"

"What?" It comes out sharper than she intends it to be. Or maybe it didn't. She doesn't know. She's just annoyed right now.

"Didn't you make me any?" He asks. _Are you jealous?_

"You have enough." _No. Why would I be?_

"But I rather eat yours." _Yes. You are._

After a few minutes of silence, she reluctantly pulls out a neat, black box with a silver ribbon. He smiles, already knowing it was the homemade pocky she always made.

Pocky beats chocolate any day.

He holds one between his teeth before offering the box to her. She takes a bite from the one still in his mouth. Her eyes never leaving his.

_Shiki. Happy Valentine's Day._

Without words, he hands her a black rose with a white ribbon from his jacket pocket.

She takes it, holding it close to her heart.

_Rima. Happy Valentine's Day._

He kept all the boxes she's given him, ten years worth, knowing she made the boxes herself and tied it with her own ribbons.

She doesn't know.

She had Aidou preserve all the roses he has given her, ten of them, frozen in everlasting ice tucked away secretly in a special box underneath her bed.

He doesn't know either.


	11. Blood, Truth

**Note:** Inspiration – Wondering when people use Shiki's first name and the possibility of a truth serum...I guess influenced from Veritasum (Property of JK Rowling) and the TV show "Lie To Me"

12) Blood

"I'm thirsty." He says as they reach their classroom. "Give me some blood later." She looks around to make sure no one has heard. It was prohibited. They would be in trouble if someone overheard.

"Later. When we're alone." She mutters quietly. He glances down at the empty hall before quickly bending down to kiss her neck. He resisted the urge to bite down.

"Senri." She gasped, half-scolding, half-exclaiming from pleasure. He grins for that one tiny fraction and lifts his head. It was only then did she call him by his first name.

"Later." He tells to himself more than to her.

They enter the classroom.

She sits down beside Ruka.

He sits between her and Ichijou.

The temptation of blood is still there.

A forbidden secret.

13) Truth

Truth in vampires, does not lie in the eyes, nor the heart, but in the blood.

When he drinks from her, he can taste the love she has for him.

A deep, never-changing love.

It relieves and satisfies him.

He could also taste the desperation of her wanting him to love himself better.

He doesn't understand.

How can he? When he loves her above all others.

When she drinks from him, she can taste the adoration he has for her.

A passionate, desire-filled ardor.

It thrills and fulfills her.

She could still taste the guilt and self-blame he has for hurting her.

She doesn't understand.

How can he? When she's already forgiven him and herself.


	12. Comparison, Assumptions

**Note:** Inspiration- Forums comparing the various characters and my insistence on the relationship between the two can't be simply taken for granted! Devoted fan here =)

14) Comparison

Shiki disliked it when people compared Rima to others.

Rima was just as beautiful as Ruka, only in contrasting ways

Ruka was like daylight; soft, warm, graceful, classic.

Rima was like nighttime; edgy, elegant, peaceful, unique.

Rima was just as caring and empathetic as Yuki was, expressing it differently.

Yuki hugged, cried, showing her emotions intensely, overwhelming you passionately.

Rima watched, listened and offered no other comfort than her presence.

Rima was just as regal as Sara-sama, even if she didn't have the pureblood blood.

Sara was delicate, commanding of her presence, but cold and cruel in her demeanor .

Rima was bold, direct and demanded your attention with a few simple looks and words.

Rima was just as tough as Seiren, though differing in skills.

Seiren was pure physical strength, she acted fast and vigilant, directly confronting.

Rima strategized, planned and always aimed precisely with her electric bolts.

Shiki disliked it when Rima was compared to others, she was incomparable.

15) Assumptions

People assumed Shiki's mother was insane, unstable, psychotic.

She had simply lost her will and fighting spirit. There was only so far one could go.

How could anyone resist against Rido Kuran?

People assumed Rima's family secretly abused her.

They didn't, Rima only chose not to talk about her family, not to share her private life.

As one of the affluent families, how could they possibly do that to their only child?

People assumed Shiki was potentially dangerous due to his parentage.

His father's blood may be coursing through his veins, but people make their own choices.

After all, he fought against being possessed, didn't he?

People assumed Rima was short-tempered, prone to spontaneous outbursts.

It was only seemed like this because she was indifferent and aloof most of the time.

Besides, she was allowed to express her opinions, wasn't she?

People assumed because Shiki and Rima were always seen together, they were together.

Well, they had nothing to say against that assumption.

But that was besides the point, wasn't it?


	13. Dance

**Note:** Inspiration – the Social Ball anime scene. They were gorgeous 3

16) Dance

1, 2, step.

Quick, quick, slow.

Vampires didn't need dancing lessons.

They were naturally graceful, having an adept sense to music and rhythm.

Vampires rarely made mistakes.

They had too much practice, too much pride to make a fool out of themselves.

1, 2, step.

Quick, quick, slow.

Swirl.

Shiki and Rima were the perfect partners for each others.

They were a perfect couple when in dance and they knew it too.

Rima and Shiki knew exactly what the other wanted, where the other would lead.

Their timing was flawless, their steps immaculate and always in sync.

1, 2, step.

Quick, quick, slow.

Swirl.

Twist. Dip.

Their execution was to perfection and seemed flawless.

They had a connection even other vampires envied.

And when they danced, there was glow to the two of them.

1,2, step.

Quick, quick, slow.

Swirl.

Twist. Dip.

Stop.

Applause.


	14. Blue

Disclaimer & AN: Thanks to everyone that's reviewed! I appreciate all your comments! =D Yes I know I probably say this everytime but it's really true!! ....Did I ever say I love Rima's eyes?...So I based it on that.

Please Read & Review!

17) Blue

Blue was the color of both their eyes.

In humans, the color blue was a recessive gene, only appearing if both parents have blue eyes.

In vampires, colors ranged drastically, differentiating and distinguishing, some unique to certain families.

In the Ichijou clan, green dominates, like Takuma's. The bright eyes which represents his character, his personality but also his power.

In the Aidou clan, aquamarine shines, like Hanabusa's. At times full of delight and humor, other times cold and cruel, like the nature of the power which he held.

In the Akatsuki clan, red glows, like Kain's. The red suits his person, and his mood, sometimes burning bright, sometimes a fading dim.

In the Souen clan, violet presides, like Ruka's. It's softness emphasizes her beauty, her grace, her sadness (a reminder of Grace Kelly), and when it hardened, her resolve to never give up.

In the Kuran clan, the mixture of red and brown reigns, unique to Yuuki-sama and Kaname-sama and to the pureblood running within their veins. A color of power and royalty, but also one of kindness and devotion.

Strange enough, it was only the Shiki and Touya clan which shared the color of blue. Similar yet different.

One cobalt; the lighter color, flaccid at times, but always watching, observing and caring.

One sapphire; the darker shade, filled with energy; a true reflection of emotions.

It was predetermined by their moms (when they were still kids) that any child of Senri and Rima would have blue eyes.

As if they didn't know that.

What other color could it be? Even if they were vampires.


	15. Argument

**Note: **Inspiration – So all couples fight about something stupid, I figured this was what Rima and Shiki would argue about!

18) Argument

"Mm...if I was to try...which pocky flavor is better? Strawberry or Chocolate?" Ichijou wonders, not understanding why his two best friends are so obsessed with the human snack.

"Strawberry."

"Chocolate."

"Strawberry." Rima says. Ruka, Akatsuki, and Ichijou all turn to look. It wasn't often Shiki and Rima got into a verbal vocal fight, even if it was only one-worded.

"Chocolate." Shiki replies.

"Strawberry."

"Chocolate."

"I KNOW! JACK-FRUIT!" Aidou interrupts, his face gleaming excitedly. Everyone sweat-drops while the other two ignore him, too intensely focused on their debate.

"Strawberry."

"Chocolate, Chocolate's better." _Ah, three words now. _

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why is chocolate better?" Rima asks after a dramatic pause.

"Because you feed it to me." Shiki replies, a look of triumphant, knowing he's right.

"You know what..." Ichijou thought. "I think, I'll try both of them." The others all groan in exasperation except Aidou, who's sulking because no one else likes Jack-fruit flavored pocky.


	16. Papercut

**Note:** Inspiration – Stupid mysterious cuts that I never seem to notice until the sting in the shower! Also, bloodlust, because it's hot.

19) Paper-cut

"Ow." Rima comments, looking at her finger. The stupid paper had cut her.

Shiki takes her finger and licks the blood, she looks at him, reminded of the time he licked Takuma's blood.

Her eyes narrow a bit at the thought.

He looks up at her and continues gently sucking on her delicate finger. "It would have healed by now." She says.

"I know. But it tastes good."

"You can't resist blood." She mutters, not sure if that was a good thing.

"Not while we're trapped here eating those pills." He says, kissing her fingers. "And yours is especially irresistible."

"Shiki."

"Sorry."

"How ironic." She mutters, her fingers tingling as he releases them. "You're the half-pureblood. You're blood is suppose to be more tempting then mine."

"I wouldn't agree with that." He says, staring hungrily at her neck.


	17. Overcharge

**Note:** Inspiration – Rima's power and how kickass they are.

20) Overcharge

Lightning comes before thunder.

Flash.

Negative. Positive.

Bright.

Energy.

Discharge.

A spark of electric.

Shiki glances at Rima who sits in the corner. A blue spark flies up from her hand.

"It'll end soon."

"I know." She grits her teeth as another flash of light illuminates the room.

Rima isn't afraid of thunder, she controls the element naturally.

But she hates thunderstorms.

Her electric power's downfall.

It runs wild.

Crash.

Burn.

Light.

"Can I help?"

"Just stay away from me." She mutters. He sighs. Going near her would mean getting unintentionally shocked. He doesn't like thunderstorms either.

Drip.

Drop.

Pitter. Patter.

Rain commences.

"It's stopped."

"Finally." She gets up and opens the window, the sparks fly around her arm as she releases the extra energy. Shiki closes his eyes, but he could still see the change of light behind his eyelids. "Better." Rima comments as she withdrew her arm and closes the window, relieved.

Shiki winced.

Rima can be a bit scary after a thunderstorm.


	18. Photo Shoot

**Note:** Inspiration – Modeling, praises, jealously. Watching ANTM probably.

21) Photo-shoot

"Excellent. You look gorgeous." The director calls.

_Of course she does._

"Alright, go change and we'll continue. Shiki, you're up." Their manager says.

_Again?_

"Single shots first. Then the two after." The photographer mentions, while clicking away.

_Wonderful._

Rima comes out wearing a tight, low-cut, halter and backless black dress. Sometimes haute couture has its disadvantages. Or advantages...

_Wow._

It takes a while for the rest of the studio to be able to think properly. Even the camera has stopped clicking.

_Stare. Drool._

Shiki turns away until his eyes returns to the normal blue.

_Dangerous._

Rima smirks. He frowns at their reaction.

_Jealous? _She asks silently as he wraps a possessive arm around her as they called for a break.

_No. I can't stand everyone looking at you that way though._ He says, staring into her eyes penetratingly, ask if trying to read her thoughts.

_That's jealously. _She replies, she puts her arms around his neck and turns her head at a perfect angle for the camera.

_No. It's not. _He denies, but can't help but wonder if it is. He doesn't think he could help it anyways.


	19. Spelling, Umbrella

**Note:** Inspiration – Secret codes of your crushes name, not wanting others to find out. The scene in the anime where Shiki is told to get under Rima's umbrella.

22) Spelling

When they were little, she'd write using her best handwriting; a combination of elegant strokes and pretty curves. Meaningless letters to everyone but the writer. A secret code.

_S. R H. I. I. M. K. A. I. _

_(Their names, alternating in letters) _

When they were little, he'd scribble, not write, indecipherable words. The sharp and seemingly random letters all blurred that the meaning seemed lost. Almost.

_T.S.R.S. SSRT. TRSS. S.R.S.T _

_(First names, last name, changing)_

24) Umbrella

She carries a parasol around, it's become her style.

She's the only one fashionable with it.

It gives her an air of grace.

She likes the protection it gives her.

Against the sun or the rain.

She likes the pleased look in his eye when she twirls around with it.

He says she looks like a ballerina with it.

A very pretty ballerina.

Of course, she never understood why a ballerina of all things.

_Shiki you get red easiily when you're sunburnt. Get under Rima's umbrella. _

She puts on a surprised look, protesting silently while he obediently agrees to the order of their insistent manager.

"Hai." She puts the umbrella reluctantly over the both of them as the car drives away.

_I don't want you to complain to me if you get burnt. _

He bends down quickly and kisses her quickly.

Lightly.

Gently.

No one ever notices because the umbrella's there, covering, hiding.

It gives them privacy.


	20. Heritage

**Note:** Inspiration – I've actually forgotten how this came about... :)

23a) Heritage

They were the elite vampires.

The Ichijou family.

The Shiki clan.

The Touya family.

The Souen clan.

The Akatsuki family.

The Aidou clan.

They have known each other from birth, in name, through connections.

Heritage.

High members of the senior council

CEOs of international corporations

Chairmen of prestige organizations

Governors and chairmen on executive boards

Fame.

Renowned actresses, award-wining actors

Prominent directors, popular artists

Acclaimed scientists, esteemed models

Blood.

Descendants of Purebloods

Lineage of ancient royalty, of nobility

Gifted with unimaginable abilities.

Power.

Swordsmanship.

Blood manipulation.

Electricity.

Mind control.

Fire.

Ice.

Status.

Superiority.

Leaders.

23b) Future

Takuma.

Senri.

Rima.

Ruka.

Kain.

Akatsuki.

Kaname. Yuuki.

History.

They are all connected, brought up, raised together.

Relations.

A distant, ancient blood runs in their veins.

Classmates.

The younger generation involved in the Night class.

Friends.

The unbreakable bond formed between them, no matter what.

More.

They are the future leaders in the vampire society.

Underneath only to the Kurans.

Four of the prestigious families will be intertwined.

Their children will carry both names.

Akatsuki-Souen.

Shiki-Touya.

In their hands. They will shape the future.

Change the world.


	21. Snoring

**Note: **Inspiration – Company, cuddling, comfort when someone is next to you while sleeping. Breaking all rules to be with the one you love.

25) Snoring

Night.

The moon shines.

The wind blows.

Darkness is upon them.

As Kaname-sama says, "It's the time of the vampires."

Night is when then the world is at peace.

It's quiet.

A relief to the screaming and noise when the harsh sun is out.

ZzzZzz

Rima sits up startled.

ZzzZzz

Snoring.

What?

A sleeping Shiki is beside her, head on the covers, the rest of his body spread out, his legs over the edge.

"Senri? Move."

No response.

ZzzZzz

He must have fallen asleep after coming to her room. He's still wearing his uniform.

Half asleep still, Rima throws half of the blanket over him and goes back to sleep.

Coincidentally, the snoring stops.

Minutes later, Shiki opens an eye.

His mother wasn't an actress for nothing.

He crawled up, moving closer to her, falling asleep for real this time.

ZzzZzz


	22. Cellphone

**Note: **Inspiration – The new obsession over the new white iPhone 4 that everyone wants to have. :)

26) Cellphone

Aidou is amazed at a new human product.

Again.

It's something that they-Vampires aren't familiar with...

"Cell-u-lar Tel-e-phone-Cellphone." He pronounces carefully, presenting the sleek and small object to the rest of the class. "This is the latest...and greatest." He adds smugly.

"Oh, it's the communication device humans developed to be able to call each other over a long distance." Ichijou exclaimed, taking out an iPhone from his pocket. "iPhone 4, it came out yesterday." Rima raises an eyebrow slightly and glances at Shiki, while Aidou throws a tantrum at being shown-up by Takuma.

_We should get one._

_**Why? Our telepathic communication works better than any human technology.**_

_But not over long distances._

The crease appears in between his eyebrows and she knows he's frowning.

_**We'll never be far apart.**_

Her shoulder move up by a tiny inch and there's a smile in her eyes.

_You said so._


	23. Alarm

**Note: **Inspiration – How Shiki is always sleepy, or sleeping, or wanting to sleep. It's cute!

27) Alarm

"I give up!" Aidou exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air. Akatsuki shakes his head in response.

"Then stop trying." The passive male stated obviously.

"But we have to get him up!" Aidou exclaimed vigorously. "The problem is that it's impossible! I tried water! I tried screaming in his ear! I tried jumping on his bed. Should I freeze him?"

"I doubt that will be of any help." Ruka comments, eyebrows raised as she stood in the doorway, clearly amused at Hanabusa's frustration.

"Kain! I know! Can you try setting him on fire? Or burning the bed?" Hanabusa turns his eyes eagerly towards his exasperated cousin, who stood cross-armed, leaning against the wall calmly.

"Now you know how hard it is for me to wake you up. Besides not only will Shiki andRima kill you, Kaname-sama will be displeased at you for ruining the furniture."

"Oh... Right!" Aidou says, disappointed. "But it's not as if he doesn't destory-Ah!" He clapped his hands over his mouth, his eyes darted around nervously, praying that Kaname-sama wasn't around the corner.

"What's with the commotion?" Instead their vice-president asks excitedly, finding everyone in his room. Rima came in behind him. Aidou sighed in relief, sinking to the floor.

"We're trying to get Shiki to wake up." Akatsuki explained.

"To no success." Ruka added. "As you can see."

"Ah. An impossible task." Takuma smiles, and thinks for a moment. "Rima?" The model sighs and shakes her head slightly, her hair swinging back and forth along. Everyone stares expectantly, wondering how...

"Ne, Senri. It's time to wake up." She says quietly, bending down towards the sleeping figure. Her hair covers the view for a moment and when she straightens up again, Shiki's awake; ruffling his hair and rubbing his eyes. The rest stare.

"How did you do that?" Aidou exclaims in disbelief, clearly impressed and somewhat jealous of her effortless attempt. That wasn't fair! It took him forever! And all she had to do was bend down? She gives no answer to his question. Takuma smirks.

"Shiki is our sleeping beauty."

There's more then one hidden meaning behind his words. Except no one picks up on it.

The two glare at Ichijou.


	24. Sweet Sixteen, Observations

**Note:** Inspiration – Special birthdays, rare jewelry and similarities.

28) Sweet Sixteen

Sapphire brings out the color of her eyes.

Emeralds compliments the striking contrast of her hair.

Rubies accentuates her delicate features.

Pearls emphasizes the shine of her porcelain skin.

Gold. Silver.

Diamonds. Topaz. Crystals.

And although she has all of these and more, some heirlooms, some gifts, there's none she treasures the most than the black diamond Shiki gave her on her birthday.

_Happy Sweet Sixteen, Rima._

29) Observations

They have the same style.

The same layers. The same bangs.

Strands that fall just above their eyebrows, the fringe between their eyes.

They'd never have noticed it before, if it wasn't for Aidou's weird comments.

They're always together.

When they are, they unconsciously lean into each other. Like the time when Ichiou visited.

Without being aware of it, he was standing a step in front of her, shielding her.

She turned reactively into him, her left shoulder to his, as if hiding behind him.

Surprisingly, Takuma was the one to notice it, how he managed to, no one knew.

They felt uneasy without each other.

She was down when he wasn't here, barely laughing, hardly smiling.

Sleeping fitfully, always worrying and constantly over-thinking, wondering.

The only reason Ruka picked up on it was because she was annoyed. And concerned.

They're blood-bonded. He knows that.

There's a desire for each other's blood. Or so he guesses.

But they've never truly announced they were 'mating' or 'dating.'

Half of the time, Akatsuki can't tell if they're together or not.

Sometimes he notices something obvious but no one else picks up on it.

They're the youngest in the class, but they're among the most talented.

They might also be the most mature considering the behavior...[Aidou].

As a pureblood, Kaname has always sensed the 'something' between the two of them.

He's never approved or disapproved, and doesn't feel the need to, but he does hope that one day the two will find happiness.


	25. Roses

**Note:** Inspiration – Meaning of flowers.

30) Roses 

When she's happy, it's because she woke up to find an orange rose beside her on the pillow, the bright color standing out against the white lace. It's a symbol of enthusiasm and desire, one which brightens her day. She wonders if he left it there secretly while she was asleep.

When she's sad, a yellow rose is found tucked in somewhere surprising, whether between the pages of her notebook, underneath her bag, or hidden in her jacket pocket. It's a reminder of his care, the warmth and affection he has for her. And despite all, he's always there as a a friend to cheer her up.

When it's her birthday, he hands her her present, a lavender rose lying on top. It's ribbon-tied to the handwritten card she treasures. It reminds her of when they first met, a magical moment in their life. To her, it's also possibly a memory of love at first sight.

When the social ball ended, he gives her a delicate light pink rose, kissing her on the cheek while the thorns press into her fingers. It's his way of saying goodnight but also a way to make up for the lack of grace and elegance he had when dancing, especially as he stepped on her foot.

When it's Valentine's day, there's always a red rose for her from him. Although she expects it, even look forward to receiving it, he's never failed to surprise her at just how romantic and devoted he is. He likes to think she knows the alternative meaning behind the general one of love. Red roses also stand for beauty and perfection, the reflection best suited for her in his opinion.

When they fight, instead of words, he apologizes with a white rose, sometimes in bouquets of fifteen [signifying 'I am truly sorry, please forgive me'], sometimes singular. She hopes he doesn't think he can get away with it so easily every time, but a smile comes across her face when she remembers it represents humility, purity and reverence.

When she's upset, when he's truly hurt her, he holds a black rose tentatively in his hands, unsure of anything as he offers it to her. She will never let him know she will always forgive him, no matter what, because black roses symbolize pure devotion, and that's what they are to each other. Forever.

In the language of roses, 11 roses means "In 1 lifetime, you are the only 1 I love." Or according to Ruka, "You are my treasured one; the one I love most in my life."

After her every performance, her every runway, every significant event, he hands her a bouquet of flowers.

A bouquet of 11 roses.

Sometimes she wonders if he knows.


	26. Songs

**Note:** Inspiration – Playing the piano

31) Songs

_Lucky I'm love with my best friend._

_Lucky to have been what I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again..._

_I want to live for love, I want to live for you._

_Breathe for the first time, I come alive somehow._

_When you're gone, when I lose control_

_You're the only road I know,_

_You show me where to go..._

_I can't take a day without you here_

_You're the light that makes the darkness disappear.._

_I'm crushed, black and blue_

_But you know I'd do it all again for you..._

_I stumbled and fall, but I mean these words._

_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go._

_These words are my heart and soul._

_I don't know where this is. I don't know what I'm in._

_I can't see down the road, but it don't matter, no. s long as I got you._

"Shiki. Stop listening to those songs."

"The lyrics are meaningful." He comments.

"I don't like them."

"What songs do you like then?"

"The songs you play on the piano for me." He sighs but gets up at her request, opening the grand piano lid.

"You play much better. Besides, there are no words." He says, turning to look at her, almost complaining.

"Music doesn't need words to express itself."

_He plays 3 random notes. _"What does that mean then?"He asked, somewhat defiant.

_She plays the same 3 notes, an octave higher. A pause._

"What do you think?" She asks back. _The message is clear, the words lingering in the air._

_I love you._

_I love you._


	27. Compositions

**Note:** Inspiration – Classics. What I"m trying to learn to play.

32) Compositions

Moonlight Sonata. Beethoven.

Clair de Lune. Debussy.

Canon in D. Pachelbel.

Chopin. Bach. Mozart. Listz.

"Ah." Shiki sighs to himself, closing his eyes as he listens to the beautiful melody of the complex classical pieces. Rima plays it better than the original composers did, and not just because she was a vampire. He can hear the dainty tapping of her fingers as they run up and down the black and white keys.

There's a brief pause before she starts a new piece.

"Eh?" Shiki opens his eyes surprised, turning around to look at her. "Bridal Chorus? Wagner?" She has no response as she continues playing, he notices she's added a few touches of her.

Some ornaments, an extra section.

He waits patiently till she finishes, enjoying the classic yet overused wedding song.

"I don't think I'll use that at my wedding." She comments, stopping suddenly, her nose wrinkled delicately at the thought. "It's too traditional, how boring."

Before he can ask what she'll use, she begins to play again. He recognizes the soft, gentle beginning, the delicate sound reminding him of a song coming from a music box, a hint of darkness...a combination of light and dark, beauty, happiness and sadness.

It's their song.

"Ah." Shiki sighs, a smile appearing on his face as he admires her playing, it wasn't only the music that was beautiful, she was...


	28. Weather

**Note:** Inspiration – The crappy weather we're having and how I wish proper May weather would actually come!

33) Weather

Sometimes they would sit under the shade of a great oak, admiring the speckles of blue and white in between the layers of green leaves, enjoying the peace and each other's company.

Sometimes they would count the leaves as it fell, drifting browns, oranges and red as it slowly settled to the ground, Shiki would grin slightly as he picked out the leaves stuck in Rima's hair.

Sometimes they would lie under the branches when it rained, counting the raindrops which splattered on them, laughing quietly at the water dripping off their faces when they sat up.

Sometimes they would stand there, leaning against the trunk, enjoying the feel of the wind and the sound of leaves rustling, and somehow, unknowingly, their hands would intertwine.

Sometimes they would go there after a rare snowstorm, appreciating how the world was blanketed under a fresh layer of white, neither feeling cold because of the warmth between them.

Sometimes they would be there on one of those gloomy days, where the fog conveyed their uncertainty of their future and the atmosphere itself was heavy, Shiki would gaze into her eyes and Rima would know everything was going to be alright.

Sometimes they would wait there until the sunset, watching the night approach in shades of red, pink and orange and enjoying another day under the stars.

Sometimes they would meet there during the holidays if they weren't together, it was an escape from the craziness from their society, an oasis from their chaotic aristocratic life.

Sometime between something, they decided to name this place 'their place' and that's what it's always been since.


	29. Anger

**Note: **Inspiration – Rima's powers and how really we don't know anything about it apart from the fact she can manipulate electricity.

34) Anger

When Rima's mad, a light spark flies up her hand.

The first sign of danger.

It's a warning Aidou takes very seriously, for Rima can be truly frightening.

Ice shatters against the impact, melts against the power.

Against her, he's defenseless.

When Rima's annoyed, her eyes narrow dangerously.

Akatsuki generally leaves the room.

He doesn't want to get involved.

They say that when you play with fire, you get burned.

What they don't know is that when you try with her, you get fried.

When Rima's enraged, her body tenses and static begins to build up around her.

Ichijou keeps his distance wisely.

The vice president only intercedes if things go too far.

He's the only one that could contain her power.

Except he would never use his ability against her.

When Rima's furious, a storm blows over the campus.

Ruka knows then whoever was stupid enough to irk her was in for it.

It's frightening, the amount of electrical energy contained in one petit body.

Shiki is always there beside Rima, unaffected by the semi-unnatural disturbance.

His presence is enough to calm her down.

When Rima's frustrated at Shiki, everyone stays out of the way.

They know from experience interference only exacerbated the situation.

They know in time, the two forgive each other again.

After all, they were inseparable.


	30. Rings

**Note:** Inspiration – Happiness in a true form. How rings symbolize the expectation of materialism in relationships.

35) Rings

Circles which continues for eternity, forever connecting, forever jointed.

Rings represent many things.

Devotion. Admiration. Love.

The Future.

All bound in eternity, an ongoing cycle.

She stares at the stupid ring on her finger.

She couldn't believe she was forced to wear this present to show her 'gratitude.'

It didn't represent anything she wanted it to, and the eternity part scared her.

It wasn't as if she hated diamonds, but this huge, sparkling stone felt cold, empty.

It had no sentiment or feeling behind it.

It was simply a show of wealth.

It felt heavy, as if it was weighing down her hand, her life, her mind and her heart.

It was tying down her life, her future...

She stares at it for a second.

The ring is too lose, it slides off her finger easily.

Without another thought, she skillfully removes it and drops it into the palm of the rich vampire her parents were conversing with.

The lightness of her hand relieves her.

"I don't want this." She announces, loudly and clearly.

Her father's head snaps up, her mother's eyes widen, the person stares at her, as if unclear of her meaning, while another stiffens at the declaration.

"Rima." Her father scolds, his voice stern and disappointed.

"Rima." Her mother exclaims, her voice surprised and somewhat...relieved?

"Sorry." She says, "But this isn't going to happen."

"Is this true?" Her father asked, "Why didn't you say so?"

Rima nods and smiles gratefully to her parents, then turns towards the brunette who's been lurking in the back of the room, a guilty expression on her face. The figure lingers in the shadows, his face emotionless, yet his eyes burning.

_I'm sorry. I've been so stupid. You were right, I should have just told them. _

"Don't ever give me a ring like that." She looks at him, her tone hopeful and questioning despite the bold statement. He steps out of the darkness, a disbelieving smile now coming across his faces.

The sound of happiness and freedom fills the room as he rushes over and embraces her, lifting her up and spinning her around.

His arms circle around her waists. Her fingers intertwines with his.

Those are the rings she wants.


	31. Coughs

**Note:** Inspiration – Being so sick, you really just want someone to take care of you.

36) Cough

"Ne, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Shiki-_cough_-I'm fine."

Shiki frowns at his light redhead lying on the bed, her pale skin now unusually feverish and her delicate voice raspy from the sore throat and cough she was suffering through.

"You're not." He says, worried, checking her temperature by putting his wrist to her burning forehead. Vampires don't usually get sick. Trust Rima to be the exception, having to do a photo shoot outside in the snow, wearing...

"I know-_cough-_what you're thinking. And-_cough_-don't say I told you so."

"I won't." He promises, although he had been about to say it. She was the one that refused to wear a jacket in between takes. There's silence, and he's grateful for it, she shouldn't talk, she needed rest and sleep to recover.

"Shiki-"

"Sh...Rima." He says as he bends down to kiss her softly, stopping her from talking.

And she was just going to warn him not to get sick too.


	32. Akatsuki

**Note:** Inspiration – Manga 48, dedication to Akatsuki.

37) Akatsuki

Sometimes, they couldn't help but notice.

Lingering behind the shadow of their leader.

Unable to say, to do anything.

Silently waiting, patiently, uncomplainingly.

Taking none, giving all.

Shiki's grateful, never having to secretly protect the one he loves. He admires him, being forever faithful by her side. ...Perhaps he can't really empathize or truly understand because he hasn't experienced the same, but he does know that if he had to, he'd do the same for Rima. He's just glad he doesn't.

Ichijou's impressed, having been told of the time when he had threatened their pureblood leader. Defying against tradition, society regulations...risking everything. All for her. Truly one couldn't help but respect him.

Rima's in between, pitying him for the stubbornness of her blind friend, for the prolonged and painful wait she once experienced, and yet admiring his devotion, his determined spirit and silent resolve to never give up.

Perhaps there's hope.

She has realized the importance of Yuuki-sama in Kaname-sama's heart.

She informed him of her realization of that...

Maybe one day, she'll learn just how significant she is in his life, how important she is in his heart, how she's always there in his mind.

Until then...they find her gaze still lingering in another direction...

Shiki touches Rima's hand lightly.

She looks up at him.

His eye moves to the side.

She follows.

Akatsuki is there, always casually around; watching, protecting her.

Ruka unconsciously knows this, waiting for his involvement; leaning, looking for him.

_They're like us._ He comments.

She frowns. _But I'm not blind._

He smiles.

She glances out the window.

The sun is rising.

Daybreak.

Dawn.

Another ending.

Another beginning.

Possibilities.


	33. Academy Awards

**Note:** Inspiration – The Oscars

38) Academy Awards

Glamorous.

The red carpet, the golden statue, the jewels and the gowns.

"You look stunning no matter what you wear, designer brand or not."

Prestigious.

Recognition, acknowledgment from the elite to the elite.

"Rima, the whole international fashion world knows you're name, it can't be that much more famous than you."

Prosperous.

Fame, wealth...

"But-"

"Ichijou. Stop it with the flattery and let me watch the show in peace." Rima snaps, annoyed at his running commentary. She remembered first seeing the person she respected the most on here, since then she had always made sure to watch the award ceremony, hoping...

"What he says it's all true though." Shiki says, turning his head away from the plasma screen to look at her earnestly. "Except I actually mean it." Her eyes don't leave the screen as one of their own poses for the camera, but a smile comes across her face.

"Shh..." She hushes.

"Rima. You're biased." Comes the dejected voice of Ichijou.


	34. Angel

**Note:** Inspiration – Christmas :)

39) Angel 

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

Shiki stared frowningly at the crafted doll-like angel ornament perched on top of the Christmas tree they had just finished decorating.

"Shiki, stop glaring at the angel and come help lift this." Ichijou yelled, barely able to hold the tower of heavy boxes filled with more decorations.

"But I have an athletic photo shoot to do tomorrow, the agency would kill us if we're overtired again."

"You're just being lazy, Shiki." Rima commented, balancing one foot on the ladder as she put up the red and green streamers. Graceful as ever and fearless of falling.

_Be careful._ He cautions, more worried and nervous for her than she was.

"Phew." Ichijou sighs, a couple of hours later. The entire moon dorm had been decorated festively according to the season. _Maybe this will cheer Kaname-sama up. _He thought as he surveyed the room proudly. A confused expression surfaced when he reached the corner of the room. "Shiki. Why are you still glaring at the angel?"

"I'm not glaring." Shiki mutters. Ichijou shakes his head and leaves, craving for a cup of hot cocoa.

"What's wrong with it?" Rima asks, jumping down.

"The portrayal of an angel is wrong." He says after a while. She looks up at the golden haired, serene doll dressed in white with realistic feather wings. It looked angelic enough, but Shiki always made the most confronting but logical observations.

"Everyone's perspective influences their perception. In the makers' opinion, they think that's what an angel looks like. Most people think that's what an angel looks like, Shiki."

It's a while before he answers back.

"Then in _my_ opinion, that's not an angel."

"What is?"

"You."

_Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior _

_(You must be sent from up above) _

_And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender _

_(Said thanks for giving me your love) _


	35. Language, Secrets

**Note:** Inspiration – I don't know where I got this from actually. The ideal relationship? Being able to say something so meaningful in so many different ways?

40) Languages

There are a million languages which you can say the fateful three words in.

I love you. English

J'taime. French

Te Quiero. Spanish

Ti Amo. Italian

Aishiteru 愛してる. Japanese

San Ren He. 당신을 사랑해요 Korean.

Wo Ai Ni. 我愛你 Chinese

The list goes on.

But they don't need all that.

They don't even need words.

One look.

One smile.

One touch.

One heart.

Same meaning.

Same intention.

41) Secrets

They've always told each other everything.

Their mischievous deeds. Their darkest secrets. Their likes. Dislikes.

Even the most trivial matters, like if the tea Ichijou boiled tasted good or not.

Their relationship was never a secret, despite what people thought.

It was absurd how everyone was generally surprised when they found out.

They found it ironic, those that tried to keep it a secret made it only more obvious.

"Shiki? Why do you think that is?"

"People don't notice the obvious." He shrugged.

"Hm..." She smiles. He looks at her curiously. "They should. Everyone should know what you mean to me."

"Everyone should know that you're mine."

Blood.

Body.

Heart.

Soul.


	36. Weddings

**Note:** Inspiration – As I'm reviewing this, the royal wedding. The original idea came from a joke of how Shiki would propose in the most blunt manner.

42) Weddings

White lace.

Red roses.

Champagne.

The bride walks slowly down the aisle way to the romantically orchestrated music chosen. The audience all smile in delight.

She's gorgeous, as all brides are on their wedding day. Smiling nervously, she looks up at the front, meeting the eyes of her soon-to-be husband.

The groom beams proudly, unable to take his eyes off her.

His new life begins here, today, with the one he loves.

_I now pronounce you man and wife._

Black lace.

Black roses.

Finest Blood.

The couple is announced as they enter the silent grand hall together. The assembly turns, some nod approvingly, some smile encouraging, some scowl bitterly, some grimace resigned.

She's breathtaking, enhanced only more so by the smile on her face.

He grins, the happiest he's ever felt as he slips the everlasting rings on her finger.

Just another moment in their life, but they're finally together.

They don't need any vows or declarations, because they already know.

As they turn, the assembly incline their head in recognition, the minor presence bow in respect.

Until death do us apart isn't true, not only because they have a prolonged life but because even in death, they'll still be together.

_Rima?_

_Shiki._

_Let's get married._

_...You're kidding right?_

_Why?_

_What kind of proposal is that!_


	37. Apples

**Note: **Inspiration – The picture of the Night Class holding an apple. And the fact I actually played this game when I was little.

43) Apples

The fruit of sins.

The representation of decisions.

A.

B.

C.

D.

The twist of the stem is a childish game.

W.

X.

Y.

Z.

The letter it breaks off at, is the letter of your soul-mate.

Try it. I dare you.

Rima looks down at the luscious, bright fruit in her hands. Her eyes roll.

You try.

She says.

B. C. D. E. F. G. H. I. J. -

"K." Rima smirks. "Does that stand for Kaname-sama? Or for K-"

"Your turn." Ruka ignores the questions.

B. C. D. E. F. G. H. I. J. K. L. M. N. O. P. Q. R. -

"Why does it take so long?" She pauses.

S.

"That doesn't count. I stopped."

"It won't make a difference, the apple doesn't lie."

B. C. D. E. F. G. H. I. J. K. L. M. N. O. P. Q. R. -

"S. Two S's. Shiki Senri. How appropriate."

Rima has nothing to say to that.

She glances down at the stemless fruit.

Stupid apple.


	38. Science Project

**Note:** Inspiration – Writing a science report, relating it to Aidou being extremely smart and incredibly foolish. Voila.

44) Science Project

**Date** :April Fool's, Apr. 1st

**Name**: Aidou, Hanabusa

**Aim**: To make the passive Shiki angry.

**Hypothesis**: Based on information from Ichijou, the test subject would become irritated if his possession was stolen. Research on 'possession' needed.

**Note**: According to Akatsuki, not the smartest decision. He mentioned curiosity killed the cat, but really, that was a cat.

**Research: **Observations made on the subject stated below.

Shiki was always with Rima.

They were closer than anyone thought they were.

Shiki was incredibly possessive of Rima.

**Method: **To put what he noticed in action.

**Apparatus: **Something ingenious. Stimulus – myself. (Of course.)

**Data Collection: **_"You are cordially invited to the engagement party of Aidou Hanabusa & Rima Touya." _

Shiki read the sentence again on the formal invitation he had found under the door, hoping his eyes were deceiving him. What!

**Data Processing: **By the end of the day, Shiki couldn't stand it anymore. When did Aidou become so close with Rima! He was flirting, laughing, talking with her and she seemed to be complying.

**Conclusion: **"Rima? What do you want for your birthday?" Aidou asks. Shiki scowls, missing her reply except for...

"-You."

Now that was the last straw.

Shiki walked over purposefully and yanked her to his side by her arm to the surprise of all watching.

"Aidou-san. Don't." He warned, his anger getting the better of him.

"Shiki!" Ignoring her protest, he dragged her outside, missing the rather amused reactions of the bystanders and the amazed expression on Aidou's face.

Success!

**Evaluation: **"Shiki! You're hurting me!"

"Rima."

"What?"

"Is there something going on between you and Aidou?" He asks outright. Shiki has never been one to digress.

"What? No!" The stunned expression on her face proves it all.

"Then what about the invitation I received this morning?"

"Shiki. It's April Fool's Day. It must be Aidou's idea of a joke."

"But when he asked you..."

"I said nothing from you..."

"Oh. Sorry." He mumbles, realizing his mistake.

"You're jealous." She comments, clearly pleased at this prank. She should thank Aidou.

**Improvements & Extension: **"I'm sorry! It was a joke! Really!" Aidou protests, his wide turquoise eyes round and innocent.

The rest look wary of what might happen. Always the trouble maker.

How unsurprising, he should have realized things would have turned out like this.

"Shiki..." Takuma says warningly, but he found the whole thing hilariously.

"Aidou-san." Shiki threatens, his eyes narrow. "She's mine."

They've always knew that.

Except this was the first public declaration.


	39. Tears from Polaris

**Note:** Inspiration – A song of the title, it's written on heartbreak and being separated due to differences, so in a way it affected the tone.

45) Polaris Tears

Her tears are like crystals as they rolled gently down her alabaster cheeks. They bring to him a sense of dread and weariness.

_Don't cry._

He murmurs softly to her, his hand gently touching her back. He looks at her with a painful expression, as if willing her sadness to go away.

I'm not.

That's what she always says as she turns away from her and stubbornly wipes away the remaining evidence on her cheeks.

_Here._

He says and his finger lightly trails down the streaks on her cheeks, she refuses to look at him.

Go away.

Despite them being best friends, her pride refuses to allow anyone to see her when she's weak. He wonders if he should feel hurt.

_I'm here._

He says and pulls her into his arms, she closes her eyes as she leans into his embrace. With him, she feels secure, and that all her troubles washes away.

Sorry.

He shakes his head and hugs her harder, wanting to erase the hurt and suffering she was feeling. There's no need for her to apologize, ever.

_Don't be._

Shiki says as he tilts her chin up so she's looking at him, her eyes still shining. In his eyes, she's exquisite. No matter if her eyes are swollen, if her nose is red...

Her tears to him are diamonds, droplets from Polaris.


	40. Visit

**Note:** Inspiration – From a rumor about one of the short stories in the Vampire Knight Light Novels about the characters visiting Rima and Shiki on set.

46) Visit

"So this is what it's like to work as a model." Aidou exclaimed loudly, taking in the blinding lights, the bossy people running around and the racks of clothes hanging to the side.

"Remind me again, why are all of you are here?"

"Well, we have a day off, and since you guys happened to be working..."

"There was nothing else better to do-"

"We've always been curious anyway."

Ichijou, Ruka and Akatsuki all grinned sheepishly. Rima sighed before turning back to face the mirror, allowing the nervous make-up artist, to continue her work.

"How troublesome." Shiki muttered, standing by the doorway, already changed. "It's really not that interesting."

"We'll only be standing around while the photographers take pictures." Rima shrugged.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like you two don't want us to be here for some reason?" Akatsuki asked, suspicious.

"Not really." Rima said, shaking her head.

"Suit yourself." Shiki muttered.

"Rima! Shiki! Are you ready?" Their manager asked, storming into the changing room.

"A-Almost." The make-up artist said, taking out a shade of lipstick matching to Rima's clothes.

"No, no, she doesn't need it."

"Eh?"

"It's not necessary, they're only doing the kissing scenes today."

...

There was silence as both Rima and Shiki turned a bright shade of red.

"Ah, I see."

"So that's why you didn't want us to be here!"


	41. Freedom

**Note:** Inspiration – A family member asked me if I would ever to be rich and famous, I figured somehow it might not be worth it.

47) Freedom

The name recognition.

The fame.

The special treatment.

Shiki finds it quite irritating.

The importance of family lineage.

The importance of blood.

The importance of social status.

Rima finds it quite tiring.

Paparazzi. News.

Rumors. Gossip.

There are rules, restrictions, expectations to follow.

Things you can't or can do.

Things you have to do.

Upholding the family's honor.

Maintaing the blood purity.

Keeping the image.

There are privileges, but there are also burdens.

It may sound glamorous, being able to obtain anything you want, having the capability to do whatever but really, the sacrifice is bigger.

Freedom.

Freedom of speech.

Freedom of will.

Freedom to love.

"Let's not tell them." Shiki says for the fifth time, he's hoping his persistence will dissuade Rima.

"Shiki! We have to!" Rima exclaims, as they arrive at the front doorstep. The new ring flashed on Rima's hand as she presses the doorbell. "They'll kill us."

"But I don't want to deal with them."

"For me then." She sighs, pleading. "It'll be troublesome, but if they find out after..."

"For you then." Shiki says reluctantly.


	42. Kids

48) Kids

"I never want to have kids." Rimi thought scornfully as she changed into the next outfit required for her photo shoot, her figure would be ruined, and in turn, she'd have to sacrifice her blooming, successful career.

She would never have realized then the happiness her baby daughter would bring her, the beauty she would have while she was pregnant, even more so than her current state from the maternal glow. She would never have understood how precious a family is, nor experience the unconditional love of a mother.

"I never want to have kids." Ryouma thought, watching his colleagues struggling with their time, always in a rush to pick up, drop off, somewhere, someplace, sometime. Their paperwork which they put in so much work and effort destroyed by an accidental spill. They'd only be a nuisance to him and to his work.

He would never have guessed how his adorable daughter would become the center of his world, how she was the reason he worked harder than ever. He would never have imagined he would have an unconscious smile as he glanced at his family's photo or that the moment he waited for each day was to be able to go home.

"I never want to have kids." Rido seethed, the windows blasting, sending glass shards everywhere as the mirrors cracked, succumbing to his anger. Weak, insolent, pathetic things.

He would never have known how useful his 'cute' little son would turn out to be to him, how his son would be the perfect obedient instrument when he revived and how he'd never have to do anything to raise him. He would never have realized that he came to love this puppet of his, even if he was only a puppet.

"I never want to have kids." Shiyomi Senri sobbed as she realized she was pregnant, dreading the reaction of Rido when she would have to tell him. Would he be angry? Would he leave her? How was she suppose to raise a child in a home like this? What would her family say?

She would never have known the joy she felt being a mother, the smile he brought on her face as he learned to crawl, to walk, to talk, even in the darkest times. She would never have guessed the love he brought into her life, their life. He was her miracle, her blessing.

"I never want to have kids." Shiki Senri announced suddenly as he walked hand in hand through the park with his lovely wife. She looked at him, questioning, a scowl coming across her delicate features.

"Why ever not?"

"Because...they're troublesome." He answered, looking at one kid who had fallen down after running too fast despite the warning and calls from his parents. The boy was now bawling his eyes out, crying loudly.

Even the noise was irritating.

Just imagine the smell and the work. He thought, watching the parents rush over, both worried and anxious, yet scolding.

"You're not the one that's pregnant for ten months." A cold voice interrupted him.

"It's after the birth that's the problem-" He paused and almost looked at her fearfully. Her words seemed to dawn on him. "...Wait...are you saying...?"

"Congratulations Senri, you're going to be a father." Rima exclaimed, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"What?"

She storms off, obviously mad at him for what he just looked around nervously.

The child that had fallen had stopped crying; smiling through his tears as the mother kissed and cuddled him affectionately, his father ruffling his hair comforting, encouraging him.

He never had that.

"Rima!" He called, running after his now very upset, somewhat intimidating and apparently pregnant wife. "I didn't-"

Another reason why having a child was troubling.

Raging Hormones.


	43. Lies

**Note:** Inspiration – Writing an abstract piece.

49) Lies

_I like you. I like you. I like you!_

"Tell me the truth, do you like him?"

Sadness exists.

Anxiousness waiting.

Curiosity contradicts.

_No. No. No! _

"Yes."

Disappointment crashes.

Expression fluctuates.

Hope arises.

"Don't lie to me."

_I can't. I can. I can't!_

"Okay."

Chance anticipates.

Trust dangles.

Expectation jolts.

"Okay what?"

Frustration causes impatience.

"I need to know how you feel about him."

_You. It's you. It's you!_

"Nothing."

Relief crashes.

Worry disappears.

Breath released.

"Then what was that?"

Confusion lingers.

Desire present.

Wish hidden.

_I like you. I like you! I like you so much I don't know what to do!_

Silence follows.

Realization dawns.

Thoughts spoken.

Accidents happen.

"Oh-!"

Fear causes panic.

"I-"

Wonder ceases.

Happiness revealed.

Joy impends.

"I love you."

Delight flutters.

Excitement shivers.

Bliss commences.

"Good."

Love lies.

Heart jumps.

Blood rushes.

Freedom found.

Eternity allocated.

Forever begins.

"I love you too."


	44. Competition, Roleplay

**Note:** Inspiration – The perfect ring for Rima, not something ostentatious. - Halloween?

50) Competition 

"No heart or rose cuts, Rima dislikes those. No thick bands since her fingers are slim. No gold since the contrast between the jewel and metal would look distasteful…" Shiki muttered. "But even so, I'm still not sure which one is the right one."

"Why are you so worried? Ruka's going to kill me once she hears all of this." Akatsuki sighed, admiring the impressive collection of diamonds and sapphires in front of him. "I'm never going to hear the end of how I didn't put as much effort and all…"

"What are you talking about Akatsuki? You arranged fireworks to spell out 'Ruka, will you marry me?' If that's not bright and bold, I don't know what is." Aidou rolled his eyes.

"Exactly Kain! You gave her the fairy-tale proposal; the candlelit dinner, a walk alone down on the beach, down on one knee, you know." Ichijou grinned.

"I know, but what I don't have is twenty different custom-made engagement rings."

"I think Yuki will be the one that is disappointed." Their pureblood leader noted, glancing up from his book.

"This coming from the guy that gave a thousand roses." One of them muttered.

"…" A sweat-drop formed on the brunette's pale forehead. "Why is this starting to turn into a competition?"

"Don't worry Shiki! I'm sure Rima will say yes no matter how you ask her."

"If it doesn't work, just try it again with a different ring."

"Hanabusa!"

"What! What else is he going to do with the others when he picks one?" The others all turned to Shiki for an appropriate response.

"One for each anniversary? I got to give them to her somehow."

51) Role Play

If he was the knight-in-shining-armor, Rima figured she would be the damsel-in-distress. Waiting patiently for a white horse, a pair of glass slippers and the key to happily-ever-after. The very thought made her shudder.

If he was the all-american boy, she would be the average girl-next-door. They would fall in love, defy the high school social hierarchy, get married and have three kids. Too bad life wasn't as easy as it was in the movies.

If he was Romeo, she was Juliet. Without the tragic fatal ending, because honestly, Rima believed she would never be stupid enough to go through with a ploy like that.

"So what are you two going to be?"

"I'm I, he's him." We'll write our own story.


	45. Royalty

**Note:** Inspiration – My fascination with the historical period.

52) Royalty

Lace fans. Silk ribbons.

Velvet and ermine.

Chains of pearls.

Precious stones.

Love tokens. Secret notes. Dedicated poems.

Dances. Jousts. Masquerades.

Private meetings in secret.

All the splendors of court.

The touch of a hand. The smile on gentle lips.

The closeness during a dance.

Flirtation.

Fascination.

"_Rima, you are to be betrothed."_

"_Yes, father."_

Jeweled masks. Intricate gowns.

Embroidered handkerchiefs.

Gold goblets. Silver platters.

Celebrations. Feasts.

Lively music.

The honor of the first dance.

A Midsummer night.

A delighted smile. A silent proclamation.

Hands meet.

"_I claim you as mine."_

Secrets in whispers. A private confession.

Thrill in his eyes. Lurch in her heart.

Realization dawns. Reality returns.

"_My hand is taken..."_

A shattering truth. A disappointing moment.

The loss of what would have been true love.

"..._but you have my heart."_

Departure in sorrow. In heartbreak.

Duty before emotion.

The curse of nobility.

"_I present to you my daughter, Rima." _

An elegant curtsy. A glance of satisfaction. A triumphant smile.

"_My son and heir, Senri." _

Two eyes meet.

Shock and surprise.

The most powerful man after the monarch scowls at the lack of words his son has.

"_It is a pleasure to meet my future bride." _

The recovery allows the two ambitious men to smile, satisfied.

"_Excellent."_

The contract is sealed. The arrangements made. The date is set. The King has approved.

Both fathers and dukes are pleased. None more so, than the two fated.

"_It's you."_

52b) Take Two

"You have a parcel delivery, your highness." The messenger bows.

"It's a gift from the prince." Rima announces and her ladies all smile delightedly. ("Oh your highness, please open it!" "Is it a love token from Shiki-sama?" "Another one?")

Inside the velvet wrapping lay a length of black ribbon, on it hung a costly sapphire jewel so precious, it seemed to shine within. ("A gift from the royal treasury!" "Oh, it's lovely.")

"I shall have a gift for his highness, in return for his generosity and immense kindness." Rima flushed prettily. ("It seems the royal betrothal is a true love match!" "How romantic!")

"It is my great fortune, I have only God to thank."

"It is _my_ great fortune and luck." The Prince of Wales announces, unexpected. Her ladies all gasp in surprise, sinking to their knees. "My Lady." He says, bowing in custom.

"Your highness." Rima rose and fell into an elegant curtsy.

"Rima." He takes her hand gently, placing a kiss while looking at her lovingly.

"Senri." She looks down at the floor shyly.

Her ladies behind her sigh romantically while leave discreetly. A love match in a world of politics and ambition. Who would have guessed?


	46. Sorry

**Note: **Inspiration – A take of what Rima might have been thinking

53) Sorry

Sorry - Feeling regret or penitence. Used as an expression of apology.

She heard him apologize as she fought to gain consciousness, and as he wrapped his arms around her, she felt the guilt and sorrow pouring in from his heartbeat as he pressed his body against hers.

She heard the anger and power in his distant voice as he vanquished the intruder, knowing his promise to her was unbroken and instead stronger than ever, even half- conscious she felt a surge of pride and warmth washed through her.

She heard the cracking of the walls, the distant rumbling of a fight ensuing and him mumbling the word again as he informed her of the situation, while lifting her up slowly and carrying her out to safety.

She heard it again when she forced herself to wake up, pleased to see the two blue eyes she loved instead of the demonic red one previously, yet annoyed at the look of guilt and self-accusation present in the ocean-colored orbs, which seemed to beg for her forgiveness.

_Baka. _

_You don't know the meanings of either forgive or sorry._

It wasn't his fault, he didn't need to apologize.

It wasn't his fault, she had no need to forgive him.

Instead she had never loved him more for changing himself...and for her.

Forgive - Stop feeling angry or resentful towards someone for an offense, flaw or mistake.


	47. Serious, Eligible

**Note:** Inspiration – Wonder what Shiki would, could sacrifice for Rima.

54) Serious

"How serious are you about her?" Ichijou asks, curiously.

Shiki looks up. "Very."

"That's it?"

"Mm?"

"How serious is very then?"

There's a pause as Shiki tries to think of an analogy. He knew he could say all sorts of things but none comes to his mind that would suit.

"Well?" Ichijou prompts, waiting for the answer.

"If she asked me to give up pocky, I would." Shiki replies. Although he means it sincerely, he knows she would never ask him to anyway...he hopes.

Ichijou stares. "I take that as really, really, really, really serious..."

56) Eligible

There was a mutter of consent.

"The sole heiress and the beloved daughter of one of the most powerful and influential families." His uncle remarked approvingly, nodding as they observed the file and picture before them on the marble dining table.

"Yes..."

"Her lineage is almost as equal, she is of aristocratic blood." Another commented, flipping through the information.

"She is an equal, if not great match."

"I agree, the unity will be beneficial to both of our families."

"Her own social standings are quite an achievement for someone her age."

"She is also Shiki's close friend."

"Mm..." The uncle nodded. "Friendship is the best foundation for marriage, if not love. She is a refined, well-mannered young lady, wise in the ways of the world..."

"Yes. She is famous in the human world as well."

"Rima Touya will do well for Senri."

Shiki sighed as he listened to the discussion happening in the living room as he walked by. A talk he had no part or say in.

He didn't care if she was eligible, suitable or not for him.

He'd still marry her.


	48. Time

**Note:** Inspiration – Countdowns.

57) Time

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

When the clock strikes twelve, it signifies the approach of midnight.

_Dong._

It's the night of the vampires. A time for them to rule once again.

_Dong._

The fairy-tale ends here for others.

_Dong._

Glass slippers are lost. The dream dress disappears. The coach turns into a pumpkin.

_Dong._

Old fades into new, and the new fades into old.

_Dong._

The passing of time.

Another day.

Another week.

Another month.

Another year.

_Dong._

The indication of change.

Another decade.

Another century.

Another millennium.

_Dong._

Another countdown.

_Dong._

"Rima..."

"Shiki?"

_Dong. _

(Three.)

A hand reaches out.

An arm wraps around a waist.

_Dong. _

(Two.)

A smile surfaces.

A blush occurs.

_Dong. _

(One.)

Two lips meet.

_Dong._

Fin.


	49. Rain

**Note:** Inspiration – Stupid summer weather where it's awfully hot but raining. And I'm stuck inside instead...

58) Rain

Rima doesn't like the rain.

It's cold, it's wet and it seeps through everywhere.

It gives off an indescribable scent, a mixture of cement, dirt and all things living and dead.

She doesn't like the humidity.

The dampness clings to you like a second skin, suffocating.

Sometimes she wonders if you can drown under rain.

She remembers a time long ago, where a pretty lady with long brown hair and a special aura laughed and told her how she loved the rain. Loved and hated it.

She didn't understand, still doesn't but the memory remains, wisps of images and words half-said. Something about "sharing an umbrella."

It's a silly notion, she thinks to herself, how it's considered to be romantic.

The water drips down the ends of her hair, her fringe and she knows her precious ribbons are now ruined.

A canopy of cloth covers her and she looks to her left. Shiki stands there, a small smile on his face as he holds his umbrella over her.

"You don't like the rain Rima." He says knowingly. She nods, the corners of her mouth turning upwards.

Rima might not like the rain but she finds she doesn't mind sharing umbrellas.

With him.

"You actually remembered to bring one this time."


	50. Q&A

**Note:** Inspiration – Copyrighted Material (Night Class Interview, VK Fanbook Description)

* * *

59a) Question

"What's your relationship with Rima?"

That was the first question Ichijou had asked when the two younger members had joined the Night Class.

"I don't know."

That had been his first answer, accompanied by a passive shrug. He hadn't given it much thought. He didn't mind, he didn't bother himself with class ranks, relationship statuses etc.

"We're friends."

That had been his second answer. He hadn't meant to revise it, but after an interview Chairman Cross, it occurred to him it was rather true. An image of her had been the first to come to his mind when he was asked about friends.

So he had said her name without another thought. She didn't seem to mind, or so he thought. He never asked her about it, something similar to apprehension rose up in his throat whenever he came to opening his mouth and getting the words out.

Others accepted it without hesitation. Everyone except Ichijou-san.

"What's your relationship with Rima?"

He would always ask. Sometimes during nighttime, when classes bored him and he was just on the verge of taking a nap. Sometimes during daytime, when he was sleepy or hungry...or sometimes both. Sometimes he would ask in the hallways, during a lecture, on their way back to the dormitory, in the dining room...everywhere actually.

It was as if Ichijou-san wanted to catch him off-guard.

His answer never changed.

* * *

59b) Infatuation

He used to tell himself that.

That was all it was. Nothing more. Everything less.

So he wasn't thinking too much, hoping too soon or discovering anything too late.

He believed the definition. Admiration…yes, intense…maybe, but short-lived.

He ignored Ichijou's dubious look and raised eyebrows.

He couldn't blame himself, not really. She was his closest female companion, she understood him beyond others.

It was natural he would consider her at one point and he'd get over it.

It wasn't an excuse. Really.

An infatuation.

That was all he thought it was.

Until, he found himself cursing their label of "best friends."

Until, he hated the boundaries he was restricted to.

He acknowledged rom them on, it wasn't just an infatuation and it couldn't be short lived.

It was completely, utterly and somehow hopelessly more than that.

* * *

59c) Answer

"What's your relationship with Rima?"

Ichijou asked again, one evening when they were both in their living room. Shiki didn't even pause or turn his head as he surprised the vice-Dorm president.

"I don't really know, someone I'm comfortable with."

He wasn't satisfied, instead Ichijou puzzled over this even more. Being comfortable with someone was almost synonymous with the meaning of friend…it didn't explain the change in answer.

So the blonde was left with his mystery, somewhat puzzled, somewhat disappointed, somewhat optimistic as he tried to solve the meaning behind Shiki's vague words.

Surprisingly, when there was a compilation of each Night Class members' profile circulated amongst the Day Class did he find his answer.

There, written in printed ink, beside the phrase "Type of Person He Likes" was the same phrase he had heard from the mouth of the brunette.

Ichijou grinned.


	51. Ichijou-san

**Note: **Inspiration – Vampire Knight DS Game – Shiki Senri's Part

* * *

60) Ichijou-san

Shiki instinctively knew something was wrong. There was no change in Rima's expression or body language, but he could feel something was off.

"What's wrong?"

"You went out and bought a present for Ichijou-san."

"Yes, the statue." Shiki nodded. "It's called the Thinking Cat."

There was silence.

"Are you upset?" He asked again, a puzzled expression on his face.

"I'm not upset."

"...it doesn't seem that way." Shiki stated. "Will you tell me?"

"You went out and bought a present for Ichijou-san." She repeated again, this time accusingly.

"...Did you want a cat too?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. She glared at him with those brilliant sapphire eyes. Rima sighed, obviously Shiki didn't understand.

"Shiki...do you like Ichijou-san more than me?" The question was asked hesitantly.

"Eh?"

"It doesn't matter." Rima muttered, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"I like Ichijou-san in a way different from the way I like you, Rima." The brunette answered, still quite confused at the question.

"I should hope so." Came the terse reply.

"I respect Kaname-sama, I admire Ichijou-san and I adore you. Is that a problem?"

"No." Rima said, breaking out into a smile at his response. He blinked, surprised at her sudden change but grateful she wasn't unhappy anymore.

"Rima?"

"Hm?"

"Why were you upset?" Shiki asked a while later. Rima smiled slightly to herself.

"Next time when you go out, buy me a present too."

Eh?

* * *

Rima's jealous :) I think this will be the second last one to the series. Maybe I'll start something else afterwards! Thank you to all those that's read this and reviewed!


	52. Finale

**Note: **Inspiration – I've stopped following Vampire Knight since I rather dislike the new storyline. It's too confusing, it's lacking in answers and for me, it just lost it's appeal. I will however always love this couple. (I skim through the pages just to see if they appear.

This is the end to this series of drabbles. I'm not sure if I'll be publishing anything new – I have something in the works but it's in a very raw stage right now. I will however, go back through these and tweak them. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and just simply enjoying what I've wrote. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. So, thanks. Really.

* * *

61) Finale

It's been twenty years.

.

He can't describe it as peace.

It is only a moment of calm and he doesn't know when the tides will turn.

Things are different, they are different. Shiki muses this as he stares out the glass walls of his office. The city is bustling underneath the stars and he wonders what she's doing across the distance.

A knock interrupts his solitude and he knows it's time to get back to work. There is more money, power attached to his name than ever before and this is the reason behind it.

He finds it funny how long hours and boring days at the desk can accumulate to so much.

Success is a fickle thing, but somehow they've made it more than temporary.

The Shiki and Ichijou Corporation _is_ the pinnacle of the financial world, controlling every major transactions, but it's not something he particularly cares for.

It's eleven o'clock and the night has just begun. He sighs.

.

She can't describe it as a victory.

The battle is never ending and there are no winners or losers.

People pass her by and she feels satisfied knowing the world will continue on, even when economies fall and governments fail. She thinks of him at work and looks towards the highest skyscraper in the skyline.

Someone looks at her suspiciously and Rima adjusts the umbrella for cover. She is a legend in the world of modeling but something of the past. Her beauty remains undiminished, but her name's now retired.

She doesn't mind, she's had her share of fame. It's unnatural for her to look the same when her peers age. How long has it been?

A sleek black car pulls up beside the sidewalk. Her chauffeur greets her and she's reminded of her appointment.

It's one o'clock and the night is still early. She smiles.

.

Halfway through the night, Shiki meets up with the others for lunch.

Ichijou greets him with a bright smile and Aidou babbles on about research, projects and studies. Akatsuki chides his cousin from time to time. It's like old times again.

They catch up. Stories pass of the past, dreams of the future are shared across the table. It's easy to believe they haven't changed. That things are still the same.

Time is foreign. Age is distance.

Human concepts are immaterial, but change is not one of them.

They are different. Somehow.

Akatsuki is the first to leave, anxious to return home to his wife and newborn. The scraping of his chair is the return of reality.

It's then Shiki realizes how far they've come.

Aidou teases his cousin for being so devoted. Ichijou beams in delight and Shiki sends his regards to Ruka. The father is both proud and embarrassed.

"Same time next week." The tall figure claps them all on the back once before leaving.

There's a content silence amongst the remaining three for a while.

Like always, it's ruined when Aidou opens his mouth. He brags about having another hot date tonight. They all know he's hoping she might just be the one.

The possibility is endless.

Ichijou laments about single but Shiki scoffs and remarks to the blonde on how he's too busy to have time for something like that.

"That's not fair Shiki! Just because you have a gorgeous wife waiting at home!"

Aidou mutters something along the lines of "you lucky son of a-," and Shiki grins.

It's three o'clock. The night is half gone.

.

She stares out the window, taking in the vast ocean view. The first light of dawn is approaching.

An indecipherable expression flits across her face as she glances towards the parchment lying on the table. Her fingers absentmindedly twist the curtains she's been playing with.

The housekeeper observes all this with a worried expression and dismisses the maids approaching, signaling for them to leave.

She has served this family over the last two decades and will continue to do so until her body forces her to retire. She knows her mistress' moods like the back of her aged hands and today is a conjunction of excitement, nervousness and uncertainty.

"Here." Rima says and offers the paper as an explanation.

The elder woman's eyes skims across the parchment, a delighted expression coming across her face. Rima gives a tentative smile in response.

Without an exchange of words, she knows.

"I just found out today."

It's five o'clock. There is still sometime before dawn. She prays.

.

The best moment in his day is this, Shiki thinks to himself as he steps through the front door. A sense of contentment fills him. He's finally home.

The butler bows and takes his master's coat. Letters and documents on a silver tray are presented but Shiki waves it away without another glance.

"I'll handle them later."

He heads in the direction of the Blue Drawing Room, a bouquet of roses in his left hand, his right unknotting his tie.

The housekeeper greets him, smiles knowingly and indicates him in the right direction.

His expression lifts as he approaches the door, knowing she's there. He's missed her more than she will ever know. Her presence, her warmth, her touch.

"Rima."

She turns at his call, more beautiful than the sunrise.

"Welcome home."

He kisses her gently on the lips and inhales deeply, breathing her essence in as he wraps his arms around her.

"Is something wrong?"

Rima takes a breath, slowly stepping out of his embrace.

"I have some news."

Immediately, his thoughts jump to the worst and she can't help but find him adorable. After all these years, her heart still skips a beat as she looks into those eyes. His eyes.

"It's good news."

She laces her fingers with his, feeling the two rings on her hand cutting into his skin.

"What is it?"

She kisses him again, just once to reassure herself.

"We're expecting."

It's eight o'clock. A new day has begun.

.


End file.
